Hollow Hearts
by SweetNature
Summary: Sequel to A Reckless Affection. When Reyna Arellano thinks otherwise of Demi-High's 'it' boy Jason Grace, he does his best to prove wrong of her statement of the Hollow-Hearted Jason. Along the way, flashes of their old memories get sparked. Jason's girlfriend Piper McLean will do anything to keep her high-school life with Jason at a flat slate.(Read ARA for more sense)
1. Hollow-Hearted Jason

_**A/N ~ It's here! Hollow Hearts Chapter 1 :33 Just a quick note, if you like listening to music while reading, I highly suggest Hollow Hearts by Avian Roe. I was a bit curious of what other things are called 'Hollow Hearts' and I found myself listening to this song NON-STOP! I'm not sure what everyone's taste in music is, but I know this song isn't really pop, more like indie rock...and it's definitely not metal or screamo. Anyways...ONWARDS WITH THY HOLLOW HEARTS!**_

_**(P.S. OOC will be implied in this...I'll try to make it as close to their real personality as possible)**_

* * *

**Reyna**

I stare at my best friend's grave while eating my small lunch of caesar salad. Gwen died in such stupidity. It's all because Piper McLean gave Gwen a piece of peanut butter cake, when Piper clearly knew she was allergic to peanut butter. Her throat swelled until it was closed and she stopped breathing.

"You can't keep dreading about her Reyna." Someone said behind me. I turn around to see Annabeth Chase waiting for me with hands in her jacket pockets.

Annabeth and I have become best friends just a few weeks after Gwen died, although she could never replace Gwen's snarky comments, her open attitude, and unique personality.

"How much time until Home and Careers start?" I ask. Annabeth held up her 10 fingers, which meant of course 10 minutes. I stand up looking at Gwen's grave one more time before walking back to school with Annabeth.

"So, how are things with Percy?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Nothing much except that Rachel Dare keeps playing to many moves."

I smirk. "Don't hate the player, hate the game."

Anna did a small push on my shoulders while I was smiling at my excellent word play.

"What about you? Do you have any guy for you in mind?" I looked at Annabeth with wide eyes shook my head vigorously.

"Oh don't lie Reyna. You obviously still like Jason Grace."

I scoffed. "Please, I could careless about that demeaning boy." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Well I heard he switched to our Home and Careers class." Immediately, I said, "WHAT?!"

"Aha! You do care about Jason!" Annabeth said proudly. My face flushed red. Darn this daughter of Athena. Annabeth's mother's name is Athena and she is absolutely wise, intelligent, and outstanding at getting the truth. Athena is a very professional lawyer and is #1 in the Law business.

"Alright then Chase. I still have _very tiny _feelings for Jason Grace. So what? He is dating the Queen of Hearts herself but goes by the name Piper McLean."

Blondie put her hands up in surrender. "Fine fine. Let's hurry we can't be late, and he did switch!" She said before running off like the wind.

"Okay." I then watch Annabeth run away in a fit of laughter while I just got a strike of realization. "Wait, WHAT?"

* * *

**Reyna **

"You two are always early aren't you?" said Hestia while writing on the chalkboard.

"Did you visit Gwen again?" She asked. I looked at the floor and knew that it was still a fragile topic. The bell rung and the room then got piled by numerous students fighting to go inside the class first. Hestia ordered us all to stand at the back of the room because she had a two-person project plan, and decided that the partners should sit together. Our desks were arranged like two of them are together and so forth behind it and to the recurring rows. (I'm horrible at imagery so think of rows with two desks next to each other instead of just 1 desk).

Just when the bell that meant 'class is now starting' went off, Jason Grace ran inside, but looking out of breath. "Almost late ?" The teacher implied.

When Jason finally got his breath back he answered, "My locker was bombarded with many letters, so half of the time between the periods was occupied by me throwing out countless lost hearts."

Annabeth softly scoffed and crossed her arms. "Or making out with Piper again..." She whispered. Luckily, Jason didn't hear her comment, but he stood next to me.

"Alright class, I have picked all your partners, but I just need to find it." Hestia said while rummaging through her desk.

"What's up Arellano? I haven't seen a letter from you yet." Jason whispered to me.

"Yes, and you won't, so shut it Grace." I reply.

Jason did the wolf whistle brushed his shoulders as if trying to act cool. "Y'know I've gotten letters from practically every girl in this school not including the single ones, but I'm waiting for yours."

I rolled my eyes. "Why? So you can declare yourself as the most liked guy in school? Not gonna happen Sparky." Suddenly an image of me and Jason with swords popped in my head while I was saying my last sentence. Hmm, weird.

"Playing hard to get...I see how it is."

"Don't you have to be playing tonsil hockey with someone called Piper right now?" I say now getting annoyed.

The obnoxious blonde thought for a moment, and then looked at me...well the side of my head. "Look me in the eyes, and say you don't like me, and then i'll stop bothering you."

God, why. I will completely melt if I look at his eyes. Danm his striking blue of seductiveness. I took a deep breath, turned to him, and simply said, "I do not like you, Jason Grace." I then turned back to Hestia throwing papers everywhere. Jason was obviously not pleased, and sigh in my mind.

_I win this round._

* * *

**Jason **

Hmm, I wonder what's up with Reyna. I'm not trying to be arrogant or boastful, but everyone likes me. Not necessarily in that way, but still. Of course I already have Piper McLean, who is perfectly perfect for me, but this Reyna chick is starting to get me frustrated.

"Found it!" Hsstia shouted out with glee.

"Alright then...Silena with Travis. Charles (Beckondorf) with Connor."

Wow, relationship partners got split up by the twins of mischief. "Katie with Grover, and Juniper with Percy."

Hestia went on and on with the partners, and finally she arrived at my name. "Jason Grace with..."

_Please be Reyna, Please be Reyna. _I will not stop at nothing to convince her to like me. Then, I will be irresistible.

"Reyna Arellano."

I looked at Reyna with a smug grin, while she gave me a sharp glare. Hestia pointed for us to sit at the back, and Reyna just sighed following her directions. We both sat at our desks as explained the project. Something about what you see yourself in the future, and etc.

"What do you see yourself in the future?" I ask Reyna.

"Obviously you can't stop bothering me, so might as well go with it. I see myself following my mother's footsteps, which is joining the army. Or maybe becoming somewhere in the politics. You?" She shockingly replies.

I thought for a bit. "I genuinely don't know. I'll probably take over my dad's electric company. It's high-paying and my dad has already prepared me for being the new owner when he retires, so maybe before that I can join the air force. I am good at battle, especially in the air." I say.

"I see."

Reyna was taking countless notes as I gave my notebook to Dakota in exchange of 2 boxes of cherry kool-aid. "So about that letter..." I began. Reyna looked at me with disappointment. "Look Jason, you're pretty cool when you aren't with a crowd, but you are hollow hearted. You give every girl who likes you some hopes that you will dump Piper for her, but really you just play them. Unless you will actually take appreciation to the letters you already have, you won't be expecting mine anytime soon." She bluntly said.

The bell rung, and Reyna immediately picked up her binder. "Wasn't that a bit harsh?" I tell her.

"It's only harsh since it's the truth, and the truth usually hurts." With that, she left the classroom leaving me speechless.

_Am I really hollow-hearted? _


	2. I Don't Need Some Roman to Ruin This

**Reyna**

"So, how's it going with Grace?" Annabeth teased. I rolled my eyes, and adjusted the way I held my backpack. Annabeth laughed. God, for a minute I really thought Jason was a cool guy when we talked about what we wanted to be when we grew up. But he just turns out to be an obnoxious, arrogant, attention-loving, popular boy.

After a few seconds of silence, Annabeth looked at me with her serious light blue eyes and asked, "Really though, what happened?"

I just sighed like always do when it comes to questions or giving out the truth. "What happened was that we had a nice conversation right up until he mentioned about my unwritten letter."

"Yikes. That's like the same thing I've heard form other girls who were pure before getting trapped in his cunning presence. He butters the girl up, and then BAM! Asks for what he wants and usually gets it." Annabeth informed me.

I was not surprised. He obviously only loves Piper, but he gives every girl who falls for him hopes and dreams about him someday leaving Piper for her. Although, it will never happen.

"Yay! There's the cafeteria!" Annabeth chirps in glee.

"And there's my locker! I'll meet you there 'kay?" I say, Annabeth nods in reply before making a bee-line to the lunch-line.

To the point where my shoulders started hurting, I dropped my backpack to the floor and dragged it to my locker while holding one strap.

Once I arrived to my ever so small red storage place, I saw Jason Grace with his annoying buddies, Bobby and Dakota walking my way.

Quickly fiddling with my lock, I was able to open my locker which concealed my face from the light-headed jocks. When I cautiously looked to see if they were still there, I only saw average teenagers depressingly walk inside the cafeteria. I sighed in relief and shoved my backpack inside my locker.

I swiftly grab my purple lunch bag, and shut my locker door closed. But when I closed it I was surprised with a stupid cherokee gift.

"Piper! How glad to see you." I say with a tortured smile and hint of sarcasm.

Piper looked unamused. "Save it Arellano, I came here to talk to you about one thing, and one thing only."

"I don't want to hear another boring story about how you persuaded another manager to give you something from the mall for free." I reply.

"Haha very funny Reyna."-Piper said sarcastically. -"As much as I do want to share a hilarious encounter, like I said, I came here for one thing. I heard you and Jason, aka my boyfriend, were paired up for a Home and Careers project." Oh, this is what this is about.

I gave Piper a fake smile. "Well you heard right. Can I go now?"

Piper's brother and sister-Lacy and Mitchell-blocked my way, and I realized there is no way outof this conversation.

"Look, I just want to make things clear. Jason is mine, and only mine. Our relationship is perfect right now, and I want it to stay that way. Are we clear?" Piper said now sounding more demanding.

"Crystal." I simply retort.

"Good. Now, let's go guys." With that, Piper and her siblings strutted to the cafeteria.

_Boy, she is clingy._

* * *

**Jason **

"I heard you partnered up with a girl from the top 10 hottest! Congrats man!" Bobby told me before throwing me the football with his terrible pass.

"First of all, your pass sucks, and second of all, you know I would still be with Piper." I reply. Bobby had his hands up in surrender, and swiftly caught the football in mid-air.

Reyna is beautiful and all, but I loved Piper before and I love Piper now.

"What's this about still being with me?" An all too familiar voice said behind me. I turn around to see Piper wearing a short sleeved, plain army jacket ontop of her brown ruffled shirt with matching black skinny jeans. For a popular girl, the tomboy-ish style suits her. She's not like one of those cliche mean, attention-seeking popular girls from the movies.

As Piper walked up to me, I put my arm around her before saying, "I was just explaining to Bobby here, that no matter what I'll still be with you." Piper smiled, and I gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Nothing can change me and Piper from being together...right?

**Reyna **

"No matter what i'll still be with you, blah blah blah!" Annabeth said mocking Jason who was utterly loud.

"I would give anything to see Jason get run over by a train, and we'll see how easy it is for him to say that same sentence while his bones are being trampled and crushed by the train's wheels. And, all his guts just squishing-" Percy covered Annabeth's mouth before she became a little bit too descriptive.

I looked at my sashimi sushi and pushed it aside, since I just lost my appetite from that wonderful story. "Graphic much?" I said.

Annabeth was going to reply but all I heard was mumbling since Percy's hand was still covering her mouth. After a few seconds of realization, Percy took his hand off of Annabeth, and she just started spitting in disgust.

"One, when was the last time you washed your hands?"- Annabeth said to Percy who was giving a _what? _face. -"And two, I'm sorry for ruining all over your appetites, but let's face it the guy is cruel enough to deserve it."

Suddenly, another scene flashed in my mind.

_"No guy, should ever just disappear out of the blue when a girl is getting a lot close to him." Gwen said giving me a good point._

_"Yeah, well I don't want to stab a dagger in his arm and twist it to make it even more agonizing!" I reason._

_Gwen just scoffed and crossed her arms. "Let's face it, the guy is cruel enough to deserve it." _

I was back to reality with a slight headache. God, these flashes or scenes have been occuring often lately. Maybe I should see a doctor.

* * *

**Piper**

As I take a small bite out of my veggie burger, Jason nudged me to get my attention. "What?" I ask. After swallowing the food in his mouth, he replied, "Lately, I've been getting these images or scenes flashing in my head right after someone says a certain word or phrase. Have any idea what this could be called?"

When I was just about to take another bite of my burger, I stopped and tried to think of plan on how I should play this conversation. He is starting to get his memories triggered. Gods, this is like the same thing when Percy remembered Annabeth the whole time he completely lost pretty much every demi-god memory of his. It's been 2 years since I made everyone bathe in the waters of the river of Lethe. I need to make him think it's nothing, so he won't look into it too much.

"It's probably nothing." I simply reply. Jason stared at me for a bit, but then shrugged and continued to devour his food.

_Phew, that was a close one._

"Hey Jase, I was thinking maybe we can do something tomorrow, since it's the weekend and all." I suggested.

"I'm sorry Pipes, but I promised Reyna she can come over so we can finish our Home and Careers project." He replied. Gods, I thought I told that Roman to stay away.

"Isn't it do in like a month?" I asked sounding a bit to defending.

"Well yeah, but she just wants it done as soon as possible so she won't have to see my face anymore."

I sighed. I guess this is probably a good idea. The sooner the project is done, the sooner Jason and Reyna don't have to spend time anymore because of their stupid project.

_Reyna has been my competition for Jason ever since! I'm just starting to get the life I wanted, and I don't need some Roman to ruin everything._

* * *

**_And scene...xD That's the end of Chapter 2 of Hollow Hearts. If you are new, please review, favorite and follow it would be much appreciated to see people actually like my stuff :p But anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter, have a nice day and remember_**

**_Stay SweetNatured :33_**


	3. Heat of the Moment

_**A/N ~ Just a reply to a guest who had some questions. These events are happening after the titan war, so I guess not much reason to interfere unless a very important quest is needed to prevail. Also, for giving the memories back, let's pretend this is how the Gods will judge they're kids if they are maybe worthy of some sort. Like seeing how they will handle this kind of situation. Other than that this is a fanfic, so usually you won't have to worry about those sort've things. **_

_**Now, the Greek demi-gods will come in from time to time, although I'm focusing on the Roman demo-gods mainly (except for Piper, Annabeth, Lacy, and Mitchell). **_

_**Jason is friends with Bobby and Dakota on this, if you have read A Reckless Affection I made them best friends along with Gwendolyn and Reyna. **_

_**Now finally, yes the Greeks got their memories wiped too, but like I said earlier I'm mainly focusing on the Romans.**_

_**Hope this clears things up for you guest. **_

_**NOW ONTO THY HOLLOW HEARTS CHAPTER 3 :3**_

* * *

**Reyna **

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay? I could supervise, or help." Annabeth asked looking as nervous as I am. It's Saturday in the afternoon, and me and Annabeth are parallel parked in front of Jason Grace's mansion. When he said his father's job was high-paying he meant it. Either that, or it's just because his mother is a famous TV starlet. Well anyways, the mansion had 4 stories, and it was quite white and modern. **(A/N ~ Sorry for the whole main boy as a rich kid cliche) **

"It's alright Annabeth. I think I can manage by myself." I reply.

Annabeth sighs in defeat. "Fine, but it's not you I'm worried about it. It's him. Remember to be at least a yard away from him at all times." I rolled my eyes, and pulled open the car door. After a quick wave of goodbye, Annabeth drove away from the mansion neighborhood.

While gripping onto my backpack tightly, I inhaled and exhaled slowly, and then started walking closer to the 21st century castle. When I got to the door, I tried devising a plan on how this project-making will act out.

_Alright Reyna, first you get inside and introduce yourself to any relatives that might be over. If none then you say a quick hi and get to work. Second, you think of some ideas, and from there we'll see how everything goes. _

Reluctantly, I rung the doorbell. Instantly, a girl who had shoulder-lengthed spiky black hair, stormy blue eyes, and a punk-styled outfit with a silver bracelet, opened the door. She looked about 24 (**Thalia is 7 years older than Jason-as said in the PJO wiki- and Jason is 17 in this fanfic so :p) **

I cleared my throat before saying, "Hi, I'm Reyna." The girl looked at me from top to bottom then back to top before replying, "I'm Thalia. What's your business here?"

"Well, I was supposed to be working on a project with Jason Grace."

"He isn't here right now, although you can wait inside." She said opening the door a little wider for me to get in. I stepped onto the welcome mat, and took off my muddy shoes just in case.

I thought the outside was big, but in the inside it was huge! A classy chandelier hung from the ceiling, and in front of me was a rounded double staircase leading to the upstairs. In the middle of the staircases was what seemed to be a formal dining room. To the left of me was a comfy cozy den, and to the right of me was an elevator?

"This is a nice house. Are you one of Jason's relatives?" I ask trying to spark a conversation to avoid any awkward situations.

"Thank you, and yes I am in fact his sister. I was told to watch the house until the Lare the maid comes, but I think you'll be fine." Thalia grabbed a studded leather jacket, waved a single goodbye, and then slammed the door shut.

_Now it's just me and a huge modern mansion. This is so typical of Jason to not be here when I made it perfectly clear, that I wanted this project done as soon as possible. _

I decided to try and find Jason's room, so we can get a head start on the project. Besides, if I could do the project all by myself and have Jason sign it, I would. Although Jason wants to do the project also, and threatened me by saying he'll tell Hestia that I only did it, so then we will both get an F.

After wandering through gigantic rooms and endless hallways, I found a door that several pictures of the nuclear symbol and a big yellow 'J' in the middle. When I opened the door, I was quite surprised on what I saw in the room. The walls were navy blue, and the floor was a black carpet. He had a desk with a fancy computer on it along with a cup filled with writing materials, a dark grey water bed, and a bookcase. There are some other furniture, but overall it seems like a regular teenage boy's bedroom instead of a rich teenage boy's bedroom.

I tossed my backpack somewhere near the desk and took a look at the books in Jason's bookcase. It was hard to read any of the titles because they were in English. Like everyone else in my school, I'm dyslexic. My brain was apparently wired to be able to only read Latin. The whole student body of Demi-High has brain wired to either read Latin or Greek. Luckily the school has a Roman and Greek program.

"Snoopy aren't we?"

I screamed at the top of my lungs as a finger tapped my shoulder. I turn around to see a cheeky-looking Jason a foot away from me. Me being my in-need of-a-personal-bubble-self, walked away an average distance away from the annoying blonde.

"Sneaky much?" I retort. Jason was still laughing as I cross my arms with anger. Hoping that the cross arms will give him a sign, it did not. He was still rolling on the floor dying of laughter. Thinking it through, I cooled off some steam and put myself in his shoes. I mean I've done that to Gwen many times and I only mean well.

Once Jason was finally able to breathe and talk normally with out breaking into a fit of giggles, I sighed.

An awkward silence spread the room fast, but I then broke it by asking, "Shall we start?" Jason nodded, as I settled myself in a criss-crossed position on Jason's water bed. He sat next to me with his legs hanging off the side of the bed as he spread out some sketches in front of us. "What's this?" I ask.

"It's some ideas for the project." He simply replied. I picked up each one and it had ideas from models to backboards to virtual slideshows! Every sketch I held made the stunned look on my face, stay as if I was frozen.

"These are great! Where did you come with them?" Jason scratched the back of his neck before answering me.

"What? Did you really think I'm not useful?"

I looked at Jason in the eye. "No, but it's just I didn't think you were this strategic. Especially with how you approach the topic."

"Well maybe you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. Who knows, the book can surprise you." He replies having a good point along with his signature grin. I was going to retort his statement, but I couldn't find the right words. Why did I choose to look into his deep, striking, blue eyes. They are as mesmerizing as that never ending black and white moving spiral.

We both just sat there, staring at each other. I cleared my throat, and looked away and tried my best to stay focused on his sketches. Although, I couldn't resist to look back at him. But, not controlling my temptation was a huge mistake.

He swiftly grabbed my neck, and pulled me closer to him making our lips collide. It wasn't that kind of sweet, slow, kiss when everything is just romantic. It was the kind of kiss with passion, and lust. If I was thinking straight, I would've shoved the guy away from me and ran out the mansion slamming each and every door I had to go through, but I wasn't thinking straight. Like my mind was in shutdown while my body fended for itself, and right now all it was focused on, was Jason Grace.

He tasted minty like the icebreaker mints, and it just intensified the feeling of a chilling cold in my mouth. I was a good girl, a teacher's pet, a mature girl, but not I feel like a hormonal teenage girl. Jason picked me up, and I unintentionally wrapped my legs around his waist. We moved from our sitting position to a standing position where I was backed up to the wall, having no quick escape unless Jason allowed me to.

Our lips still hasn't broken apart yet, and I can already imagine Annabeth's look of disapproval.

* * *

**A/N ~ I had to put in some little spice right? xDD I never really was into this kind of writing with kissing and heat of the moments and such so don't expect this too often! It would be like one-time things. **

* * *

**HEY HEY PSSSST THERE'S MOREEE :D**

**Piper **

I parked in Jason's driveway with joy and excitement. I know Jason and Reyna are working on their stupid Home and Careers project tonight, but I just thought I could surprise Jason with some snacks. Okay, well the main reason I wanted to come here was so that I can supervise to make sure nothing 'happens' between them. I mean come on, Jason Grace with Reyna Arellano alone in a luxurious mansion together does not make me comfortable.

While pulling out the key inside the potted plant, I imagined what the two's faces will be. Jason's would be appreciative and surprised. While Reyna's will be irritated and surprised. Maybe I can sneak in some romantic actions here and there just to show Reyna that Jason is mine and will stay mine.

After walking inside, going through his maze of hallways, I found my self in front of his nuclear-symbol-filled door and sighed.

I place my hand on the doorknob, and turn it gently.

_Oh they will get such a surprise. _


	4. I Was Worried About Nothing

**Reyna**

The door flung open and Piper McLean was standing in the middle of the door frame.  
"Surpri...!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, and so did I!

I open my eyes, and screamed as my alarm kept going off. While gasping, I looked around me. Purple walls, white desk, light yellow carpet, and lilac couch. I sighed in relief.

It was only a dream. I thought.  
"Reyna what's wrong!? I heard screaming." My older sister Hylla asked looking ever-so nervous (A/N ~ Pretend the Amazons joined the war and Hylla also got her memories lost :3). "It was just a bad dream Hylla." It took Hylla a few seconds to render the words in her head, but after she did, her worried look turned to relief.

"Well, it's Saturday. Got any plans?" She asked while I change into some decent clothes. I wasn't in the mood to wear something good and uncomfortable, so I threw on a purple cotton, American Eagle sweater along with some black leggings.

"I'm supposed to go over Jason Grace's house to work on our project, although I think it's better if he came here." I reply while following Hylla who was gong downstairs.

She took a sip of coffee from her mug. "Why the change of plans?'

Oh y'know just afraid that we'll end up in a make-out session, and then get caught by his girlfriend who will most likely kill me the day after.

"No reason." I nervously answer. Hylla stopped walking, and turned around to look at me. She obviously suspected something, but thank at least she shrugged it off and continued making her way to our brightly lit kitchen.

Hylla turned on the stove and grabbed a frying pan from a small cabinet then placed it on the stove. She started frying some eggs and bacon while I took my phone to tell Jason about the change of location.

Can we just work on our project at my place? I texted. My big sister gave me a glass of orange juice, and as I started chugging it down, a dainty ding sounded from my phone.

Sure. Am I expecting a letter? :D, He replied. I was glad about how he was cool with it and didn't ask too much about it. Although I was annoyed by him asking about that stupid letter he's waiting for.

Good, and expect the letter at 'NEVER'-land. Seconds later, Jason replied again.

I shall go and find Peter Pan then! ;)

I face palmed which left a big red hand mark on my forehead. I applaud his determination, but seriously, he needs to give up on that letter.

* * *

**Jason**

"Piper, I think it'll be pretty weird if you stay." I reason. My car broke down just when I was going to head to Reyna's house, so I called Piper to drive me there, although now that we're here, she's begging to stay.

"Jason, I'm not comfortable with you two being in the same 3 feet radius, all alone, in her house, IN HER BEDROOM!" She freaked out. This is one of those times where my girlfriend becomes a bit too worried or clingy.

I sighed and tried to talk to Piper with a calm voice. "Pipes, we're gonna be working in their shack. It's where Reyna's big sister does artistic activities since it's her guilty pleasure. I won't cheat on you. I promise, the only thing I want form Reyna is her letter, and for this project to be done. Okay?"

Piper sighed also, "Alright." I kissed the top of her forehead, and then got out of the car. While running to the house, I waved goodbye to Piper as she drove away. Reyna's house wasn't as big as my family's mansion, but it's pretty big for a regular house.

I rung the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. A few minutes passed, and the door was opened by someone who looked like Reyna, but a lot taller and a looked a bit strict.

"You are?" She asked with a strict look and raised eyebrow.

"Um, Jason Grace." I reply.

Suddenly her expression softened. "You must be my little sister's project partner. She's waiting at my shack at the backyard. Why don't you come in?" She opened the door more, so I can go inside.

I entered the house, as Reyna's supposedly big sister grabbed a pair of keys. "I'm Hylla by the way."

"Are you staying?" I asked now regretting it since I realized it sounded like I wanted 'alone' time with Reyna.

Hylla narrowed her eyes. "No, I'm heading back to the university I go to. I was only staying here for a couple of days. Now although I'm not coming back, watch where your body parts go, or else I will kill you before you even realize a knife slit your throat."

I gulped. I put my hand on my neck imagining what it would feel like. It gave me goosebumps and chills.

After Hylla left the house, I made my way through the house to the back door which led to the backyard. When I opened the door, I saw the lights were on in the shack, which was much larger than a regular shed.

I opened the door, to find Reyna already tinkering with a blank backboard and air-dry clay. When she noticed I was there, she said, "Oh, hi Jason!"

Reyna barely looked at me as if she was trying her hardest to avoid my gaze. "Hey. I see that you already have an idea for what our project should be?" I say. Reyna simply nodded, and continued on the drawing board. Literally.

* * *

**Reyna**

I realized that when Jason was awkwardly standing in front of the shack's door, I was in a bit of a mess. I took a deep breath, and went back to my mature, stable ego.

"Should I enlighten you with my idea?" I asked Jason. He vigorously nodded as if he's been waiting to do something for years.

(If you have trouble imagining the shack, just imagine a mini greenhouse with two regular-sized rooms)

"Well, come here, and I'll explain." I took Jason's hand and guided him to the planning/drawing board. There, I had a picture of a backboard with numerous ideas or things to put on it, and a picture of the air-dry clay with also a bunch of worded ideas and things to put on it.

Jason stroked his imaginary beard as he studied the board. "I think we should have 2 tri-fold backboards so each of us will have 3 factors of what we see ourselves in the future, which will be job, family, and daily life or personality. Now with the air-dry clay we should sculpt 3-dimensional figures, symbols, or scenes that represent the factor."

I looked at Jason with a tilted head and raised eyebrow, which meant 'How did you come up with that in the time-frame of 2 minutes?'

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Nothing...I'm just a bit shocked. But, overall I think you have a good idea. Shall we start planning out ideas for the factors?"

Jason looked at the wooden table filled with art supplies, before replying, "Sure, but for now..." He left me hanging for a few seconds, and I was worried of where this was going to lead to, but then I was surprised by a splatter of purple paint all over my face.

"A paint war!" Jason finished.

I grabbed a big paint brush from the jar of brushes, grabbed a cup of gold paint, and flung it on Jason's leather jacket. His eyes became wide with anger, although it then turned into a mischief battle face. Jason swiftly took a jug of purple paint, and poured it all over me.

It was a good thing I decided to wear dirty clothes before this, and that the floor was covered with cloth that blocks paint from the floor.

"You. Are. Dead." I try to say murderously, but it had a bit of a hitched laughter.

Jason ran out of the shack while I chased him with a bucket of gold paint. Unfortunately, Jason was fast, but a little too fast. He fell to the grass because of a ditch, and ended up getting dumped by a gallon of bright, golden paint.

I thought this day would be filled with worry, but really it was filled with lots of fun.


	5. Ever Fallen In Love With Someone

**Reyna **

As Jason's clothes became gold, I laughed. Hmm, this is really one of the first genuine laughs I've had ever since Gwen died.

I didn't think too deeply about my thought, but when I was distracted, Jason reached his foot out, and tripped me! I was not suspecting it, so I lost my balance and fell onto of Jason. We both laughed, but then when I looked into blue eyes I stopped. He stopped as well.

"Um..." I say awkwardly. Although it seems like it didn't bother Jason because he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, and then leaned in. When he leaned in a bit closer, our lips met, and the kiss was not how I expected. It wasn't like the one in my dream that was filled with fast motion and lust. This one was slow, and kinda sweet.

Then, reality got into my mind and realized what I am doing is wrong. I pushed him back, and quickly stood up. "You're dating Piper." I stated. He looked at the grass with guilt. "Right..." He replied.

"I think I should go...clean up and all." He says. I nod agreeing with him. I gave Jason a hand to pull him up, and he took it which helped him stand up.

Instead of going through my house and going out the front door, Jason went to the side and opened the fence door. He gave me a quick wave before leaving and closing the fence door behind him.

I went inside my house, then closed the back door. While slowly walking to the downstairs bathroom with a shower, a trail of purple footsteps followed me. When I went inside the shower, all I can think of is why would he do that?

* * *

"You...WHAT!?" Annabeth said while her voice cracked at 'what'. I wanted to be honest with Annabeth as we walked to the school's track meet, so I told her what happened last night. She did not take it well.

"Reyna! He is pulling you into his trap just to get that stupid letter he needs from you." Annabeth reasoned. I wanted to believe her, although part of me doesn't want to.

When we reached the track, I kneeled on the grass to double-knot my shoelaces. "I know. My actions were unintentional Annabeth, I promise you I am not falling in love with Jason Grace."

As I stood back up, Annabeth sighed. When I tried to read her expressions, someone across the field behind her distracted me. It was Jason waving at me while he was playing a game of basketball with his friends. Reluctantly, I gave a small wave, but only to be polite.

I heard an obnoxious scoff behind me, and judging by Annabeth's glaring, who I'm about to face was not going to be pleasant. "Who are you waving at _Arellano." _Piper sassed. Piper and her clingy sister, Lacy, stood in front of me with glares and crossed arms. "I'm waving at my project partner." I retorted.

"More like my boyfriend. Listen _RARA, _stay away from my man." She ordered.

My eyes widened at _RARA._ God, I hate that my name's initials are RARA. It's humorously childish.

Our coach blew her whistle before I could retort to Piper's demand. The team lined up at the track course, with our positions ready to run. When coach blew her whistle again, I sprinted as a head start. Then, I quickly paced myself still leaving me at first place.

As I was about to finish the 3rd lap, I felt a foot touch my shins causing me to trip and fall. Although I just made it first in the finish, scratches were on my legs.

Looking to see who tripped me, the smirk on Piper McLean's face gave a dead giveaway. Annabeth helped me stand up, and immaturely stuck her tongue out at Piper.

"That tramp purposely stuck her foot out just to make you fall." Annabeth stated.

"You think?" I sarcastically reply. It's unlike me to reply like this, but I was too angry at the fact that my legs were injured.

_Piper seriously is obsessed with keeping Jason Grace. _

* * *

**Reyna **

I was limping my way back home with Annabeth, but Annabeth wanted to take a detour to the park. "Piper is really just a clingy, cheating, damsel in distress." Annabeth said to make me feel better. My legs hurt so bad, but mostly my knee because it was the first thing that hit the hard track course.

Annabeth gasped, and then quickly pulled me down to the bushes saying "Get down!"

My knee hit the hard dirt, and the blow of pain made me softly wail, which was then shushed by a stealthy Annabeth on high alert.

"I'm really okay Annabeth. Thanks for asking!" I sarcastically whisper.

"Shh! It's Jason and Piper, on the bench!" She whispered back. I peaked above the bush I was hiding behind and I saw the couple.

Piper was boasting about her accomplishments at track, but she only got them because I had to sit out all thanks to the injury she gave me.

"Did you see my get first place 2 times?" Piper asked. Piper was telling me Jason about the track meet, but the one thing that I only cared about that happened is the one thing she isn't mentioning.

"I saw you trip Reyna." Jason interrupted.

Piper's face fell.

The thought that Jason would even notice the event, and/or care about the event was shocking.

"Why the sudden care for what happened to Reyna?" Piper cautioned.

Jason breathed heavily before answering. "It was quite unfair"

"Alright coach. You can punish me later. but now..." Piper leaned in to kiss Jason, but he swiftly turned his head to make it be just a simple kiss on the cheek.

I stopped looking at the 2 of them, and looked at Annabeth who had a dropped jaw. "Did you see that? He just rejected her move on kissing him."

I gave Annabeth a confused look. "Just an hour ago, you couldn't even stand his name. But now...?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Well that was before I knew he really does care about you. Plus, if him being with you will make the daughter of an actor, squirm, then I will side with it."

_Boy, Annabeth really does not like Piper. _

* * *

**Jason **

I wonder what's happening to Piper. In the teenage drama movies Piper has always taken me to, the boys were always so oblivious to what really is happening with their mean, up-tight girlfriends and shy true-loves. Maybe thats the situation right now. Piper has been very different whenever I associate with girls. Specifically, Reyna. Reyna is really cool, and all but I love Piper. Reyna is just a girl, with mystifying raven black hair, warm brown eyes, a bright smile, spectacular future dreams, great personality, and...hold on. God, Maybe I have been liking Reyna lately. All I want is that letter from her, but maybe it's something more.

"Jason!" Piper snapped. I was deep in the train of thought, that I almost forgot I was walking with Piper across the park.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said.

"You haven't been paying attention to me. I said, should we go to Percy's party tonight?"

Oh, right. Percy's party is tonight. "Yeah, why some hesitation?" I asked.

Piper shrugged. "Well, Percy's girlfriend is Annabeth, and Annabeth's best friend is Reyna, and y'know what I think about the two."

I was going to tell Piper a lecture about how she shouldn't think that way to them or to anyone, but my eyes caught a sight that made me easily distracted.

Reyna was sitting on a bench that was in front of the park's fountain. She was wearing a big purple t-shirt, but it was fit into her size by the rubber band that held together the extra fabric to the side. Also, Reyna's hair was in a neat side-braid, but the thing I paid most attention to was the injuries below Reyna's denim shorts. Her legs were filled with the cuts and scratches, all because of a mean trip by Piper.

She was all alone reading a book, and judging by the expression of concentration on her face, it must be a good book.

"Piper, I think I have to go home and prepare for the party tonight. I'll see you later?" I said.

Piper first titled her head which meant she was confused with my rush, but then dismissed it with a shrug. She let go of my hand, and walked the opposite direction of where I was going.

When I was a yard away from Reyna, she still didn't notice me.

Although when I cleared my throat, she looked up. "Oh, hi Jason." She replied while closing her book.

"Can I?" I asked making a gesture that meant 'Can I sit down?'.

She nodded, and I carefully took a seat next to her.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what happened with what Piper did to you." I apologized. Reyna glanced at legs and slightly winced.

"It's fine. Besides, maybe when everything gets healed, and kids ask what the marks are, i'll simply reply, 'Why they are battle scars from when I defended our country!' " Reyna joked. I laughed at her intentions.

When I held my laughter, I asked, "What brings you to the park?"

"Well, Jason Grace, I was with Annabeth, but then she had to go and left here on this bench. I would go home, but my legs really hurt, so I decided to just sit down and read a book that I was holding. But the fact that everybody here has got somebody but me, is not helping me resist to go home." She explained.

"What do you mean by how everybody here has a partner is not helping you resist to go home?"

Reyna looked around for a bit, and I did also, realizing what she meant. "That couple in the corner should just get a room, and I really just want to get a pin and pop that heart shaped balloon that girl is holding." She sighed. "Love is weird."

Hmm, I wonder if she forgot about last night. "Hey, Reyna?"

"Yeah?" She replied turning her head towards me.

"About last night..." I started, but Reyna interrupted.

"Jason, what happened last night was quite fun. Although at the end, things happened...but you're dating Piper, and I respect that." She said before looking at her watch.

"Oh, wow. It's already 6! I should probably get ready for Percy's party. Would I see you there?"

I nodded at her, and she gave me a quick wave before standing up and walking/limping to her house.

I sat on the park bench still a bit dumb-founded. Reyna respected the fact that I was dating Piper? After all the cold and cruel encounters I've had with Reyna, she really is kind and mature.

Have you ever fallen in love with someone you shouldn't have?

* * *

_**A/N ~ The mixed feelings shall now start! I have many things planned for this story for all of you...XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and i'd just like to say two things.**_

**1. If OOC occured, really sorry :/**  
**2. Jasper fans, don't bother with your immature, useless, hate because I mean come on? Really? This is a fanfiction, specifically MY fanfiction. If you have a problem with what I ship/write, then just leave. **  
**Now this doesn't go to all Jasper fans, because at least most of you respect the fact that 'hating' is seriously not worth it -.- This message is for the childish Jasper fans who are too scared to get reported so they go as a guest and be anonymous and review with much hate.**

**:p**


	6. Bobby and Jealousy equals A Truck

**Reyna **

"Should I wear my baseball hat?" Annabeth asked me while looking at herself in the mirror.

"Annabeth, this is just a casual party. Not a formal gathering." I reason. Annabeth went over my house to try and see what my opinion was on her outfit and accessory choices. This isn't like Annabeth, although she told me she wanted to dress nice for Percy. It's so weird how the girl tries so hard just to impress a boy, though sometimes they barely notice or appreciate it. Love is weird.

As Annabeth went through all my clothes that fit her, from my closet to my bed, she started rummaging trying to find something non-tomboy to wear. I of course thought it was pointless judging by the fact that Percy loves Annabeth for who she is, and not for what she wears.

"Annabeth, you are trying too hard. I'm sure a regular shirt and jeans would be perfectly fine." She ignored me while looking through the pile of my clothes on my bed.

I was already set for the party. I just threw on my purple t-shirt with Reyna on it in gold, some skinny jeans, and a denim jacket. Thinking too hard on your choice of clothing to me is just plain weak. Of course you'll have to dress appropriately, although thinking about the opinions from others on what you wear, is just not my cup of tea.

The doorbell unexpectedly rang, and I was visualizing either Piper McLean visiting me to give another lecture, or Jason Grace asking about a letter.

After wondering for a bit, I realized my question would soon be answered if I opened the door. I then rushed down the stairs, and opened the door to see a Bobby who looked casual yet quite handsome.

"Oh, hello there Bobby." I said. He looked a bit shy and nervous judging by the hand behind the neck.

"Hello Reyna." He simply replied.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

Bobby didn't answer me for a moment, but soon did. "Actually, I was wondering if you'd want to go to Percy's party with me."

I tilted my head with a raised eyebrow. Bobby's request was like how someone usually asks someone to a school dance...not a casual party. I really didn't have a partner, and Annabeth would most likely abandon me for Percy Jackson, so I guess I could go with Bobby.

"Alright. Although don't get any ideas. This is a casual gathering...remember that." I say. Bobby's face softened and seemed that some pressure on him just lifted.

"I just need to grab one thing before I can go." I tell Bobby. He nodded, and I ran upstairs.

"Annabeth there has been a change of plans. Apparently Bobby wanted me to go to Percy's party with him, and I agreed, so shall I see you there?" I informed Annabeth. She was too busy looking for an outfit that she just flailed her hand in reply

I took it as a yes, grabbed my house keys, went downstairs, and followed Bobby to walk to Percy's party. I lived only at the other side of his street, so walking was an option.

"Why did you want me to go with you Bobby?" I asked out of the blue. Bobby looked like he was ambushed with my question.

He cleared his throat, and said, "Well, I thought you were pretty cool, and well..." He trailed off, but I didn't mind.

The whole walk was a bit awkward, but then after a few minutes, we arrived at Percy's house. The music was loud, and the place was packed!

_Hopefully, Bobby will save me from the wild immature creatures we call 'humanity'. _

* * *

**Jason **

When I was first notified of Percy Jackson's party, I was not expecting it to be a party in which the entire school attended. Piper told me it was just going to be a small crowd...although judging by the barrels of expensive wine, Percy was not expecting the party to be a Sweet 16.

Dakota handed me a gold chalice with a red-colored drink. "Dakota, I am not gonna drink wine." I say. He lifted his eyebrow before chugging down his own chalice. "What are you talking about? I hate wine! It's cherry kool-aid!" He exclaimed.

I should've known better that the drink I was holding would be kool-aid. I hitched a laugh and drank the kool-aid. Though, I almost choked after being pulled to the stairs by some person with dark hair. With the slightest bit of hope, I thought it was Reyna, but the hair was not raven black so it was not Reyna. It was Drew.

"Jason! What a surprise to see you here! Y'know, you being a bit of a rival with Percy." She said trying to act all surprised.

"Umm, well this party was really an open invite so..." I replied awkwardly, although Drew was still smiling brightly at me. People used to call me a 'blonde superman' for some reason, and right now Drew looks like a black-haired barbie.

She leaned in closer to me, but I took a step up the staircase. She kept moving forward as I moved back, until Piper came out of the upstairs bathroom looking angrily shocked. "Drew!" She shouted. Though since this party was so loud...shouting was basically normally speaking in this case.

"Ugh...why did you have to bring the indian Grace? You could just be with a cool asian." Drew innocently said while batting her eyelashes. Piper got more mad, and narrowed her eyes at Drew while I backed away.

"First of all, it's Cherokee, NOT Indian. I've said this before and I'm saying it again...Jason is mine!" Piper retorted.

Piper said 'mine' as if I was just an item that she wouldn't share with the other kids in a playground. Is that what Piper thinks of me? A toy not share-able?

I was trying to decipher Piper's words as she verbally fought Drew. Though, as I thought while looking into the distance at the door, Reyna walked inside. With...with Bobby?!

He took Reyna's hand and led her to dining table filled with junk food. Since when was Reyna with Bobby? Since when did Bobby like Reyna? Why are those two together? How come Reyna is not noticing that he is trying to flirt with her? Why are they...wait...why do I care? It's not like Reyna's my girlfriend, much less even a friend. She's basically an aquaintance.

After wondering why I care that Reyna came with Bobby, I saw that Bobby put his arm around Reyna, and it unintentionally got me mad. "Right Jason, you're mine?" Piper asked I think, although I ignored her and rushed past her to get to Reyna.

I ran up to the 2, and when I got to them I was already out of breath.

Reyna first saw me, and I'm glad she did. "Oh, hey Jason!" She said loudly over the music. She took Bobby's arm around her shoulder, and he soon noticed I was in his presence.

"Hey Jason!" He said as if he did nothing wrong. He may be my best friend, and I'm not dating Reyna, though this is not approved by me.

"Hey Bobby, can I talk to Reyna? It's project purposes and very mandatory."

Bobby first looked confused, though when he nodded I quickly grabbed Reyna's wrist, and led her to the nearest room where we can have a private talk. The bathroom wasn't my best wish in which the room I hoped to go into, but that wasn't the point.

"What the heck are you doing?!" I exclaimed while frantically flailing my arms to emphasize my question.

Reyna seemed really confused. "I'm living, and unintentionally gone to this reckless humane party." She replied.

I glared at Reyna. "No, I mean what are you doing with BOBBY!?"

Judging by her expression, it looked like Reyna put two and two together and figured out the reason for this. "Jason, Bobby asked me if I wanted to go this party with him. It's just a party, not prom. Besides, why would you care? You're dating Piper!"

"So? This still does not make me okay!" I retort.

"What?! I don't need your permission for what I do! Just because we kissed once, does not mean you suddenly own me. It's been a week since then and we only had a short conversation at the park! You left me hanging, why would you do that?!" She reasoned.

I thought about her debate, and I realized she was right. I basically ignored her after the kiss, and then I shouldn't care about her and Bobby. We were never dating, and plus I'm dating Piper.

I sighed. "Look, Reyna...I'm sorry." I was going to continue with an explanation, though she interrupted.

"No Jason, just stop there. I think i'll just go. I shouldn't have gone to this party anyways.

* * *

**Reyna **

I opened the door, and stepped out the bathroom. I should probably tell Bobby that I'm leaving, but I didn't want to.

As I pushed past the crowd of high teenagers around me, I can hear Jason saying sorry countless times while trying to convince me to stay, but I just ignored him. He can't just do that. He can't play with my emotions, and ignore me the next recurring week. Then, he can't just think I need his approval and which boys I can be with or hang out with. Jason Grace cannot just use me like that.

I thought about this the whole time I walked out of Percy's house and across the street. Though, an alarming sentence made me stop mid-way on the road.

"Reyna WATCH OUT!" Jason shouted. I looked in front of me to see a gigantic truck heading toward me. My body just turned off. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't think. I was simply still and shocked.

When the truck was dangerously close, I felt a hard shove and I was pushed to the other side of the street.

The last thing I saw was blonde hair going on top of a truck while a loud crash sounded.

* * *

**Hehe...You all hate me for cliff-hangers especially my ARA readers...so SURPRISE!**


	7. Well Done Jason, Just Well Done

_**A/N ~ Bring on the ranting and hating. I deserve it for always leaving or having writer's block in cliff-hangers :/ Im uberly sorry guys, it's just a lot has been going and i genuinely don't think you would want to read about the majority of my life conflicts so i shall present chu Chapter 7 of HH ^w^**_

* * *

**Reyna **

The scene that happened before me was the most suspenseful thing I ever saw. Just as I felt my eyes watering, I was about to scream out Jason's name until something confusing occurred.

Jason ran up to me looking flawless and uninjured. I was completely astonished. Did he literally survive that car crash? So many questions buzzed around my head that I couldn't understand Jason's words.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked.

"I said are you okay Reyna?" He repeated with a soft tone.

"Me? What about you? You just surviv-" I looked over Jason's shoulder to see a small crowd of people circling the front of the vehicle. I saw the blonde hair again, and I looked at Jason. He didn't seem to like he lost any of his locks.

Out of curiosity, I ignored Jason and pushed my way through the crowd to see what really happened. I couldn't recognize the boy, though when he turned to his side and opened his eyes. The crazed blue eyes and tattoo of a lyre was definitely a dead giveaway. Somewhat literally. "Octavian?" I whisper.

I walked closer to him, and he looked fine though that's only on the outside. I can't imagine what happened to his bones in the inside. I mean, he did get hit by a ton-weighing truck.

Octavian coughed, and shivered when I took his hand. "Are you okay Reyna?" He asked before coughing once again.

"I'm fine, but you just got hit by a truck! I should be asking if you're okay." Octavian weakly smirked.

"Everybody move!" A low voice yelled. I turned around to see some paramedics pushing through the crowd. A gurney was being pulled closer by two paramedics following the one that was yelling at everybody. "Sir, I got pushed away from the street by my friend here,which caused him to be the one who got impacted by the truck here." I explained. The paramedic nodded, while the two other ones carried Octavian's body and placed it on a gurney.

Out of nowhere, the truck driver immersed from the crowd with hand on his bloody nose. I looked at the top of the truck and it seems the airbag didn't function.

"Ma'am, will you come with me please." The paramedic asked as he showed me that I should come with Octavian. I quickly nodded, and grabbed my bag.

"Reyna wait!" Jason yelled. I ignored him again, though he roughly grabbed my wrist to make me turn to him. "Reyna why are you going with him?! I mean Octavian has been your creepy stalker who has a crush on you ever since!"

I can't believe Jason.

"Jason! He just pushed me out of the way of getting hit by a truck! The least thing I could do is go with him to the hospital! Besides, as far as I'm concerned, he was much farther away from me than you were when I was about get hit, but at least he was noble to take the damage himself instead of yelling 'watch out!'"

With that, I stormed away from Jason and got into the ambulance.

* * *

**Jason **

Idiot! Why couldn't you push Reyna? Why couldn't you be the noble one Jason? Why did you have to be a wuss and just yell 'Watch out?!' Usually in the movies, watch out makes the person stop and freeze in place. Gods, I'm an idiot!

I haven't seen Reyna since the accident. I guess I'll see her in a few minutes since it's a school-day today, but she'll probably ignore me the whole day.

I took a deep breath, and then sighed. I got out of my car, and it only took me one step before being ambushed by Piper. "Jason!" She cried happily. Piper threw her arms around me, as my mind was still buzzing of guilt. "You disappeared from the party last night! Were you there though when Octavian got hit by that truck! It was very awful."

Piper went on and on explaining how her dad's coming back from worldwide premieres of his new movie, but I was really uninterested in the conversation.

"Great Piper! I'm happy you get to see your dad again, but I really need to find someone."

With that, I rushed away from Piper and inside the school doors.

Hmm, if I find Reyna, what will I say? Hi, sorry for not doing anything to save you? Hey there, sorry for everything at the party? Ugh, they all sound stupid.

As I kept practicing what my first sentence to Reyna would be, a glimpse of blonde hair in princess curls were at the corner of my eye. Annabeth! She should know where Reyna is!

"Hey Annabeth!" I call out.

Annabeth turned around, and looked at me with raised eyebrows. "What do you want Grace? And, if it's tips of where to bring Piper on for a date, I'm not gonna help again." She complained.

I gave her a displeased look, but then focused on my main problem. "That's not what I was gonna ask. I was going to ask if you know where Rey-" I was going to finish my sentence, but then I saw that all-too-familar raven black hair.

She was walking towards me, and out of impatience, Annabeth just walked away not knowing that I was looking for Reyna and that she was in front of me.

I had a big smile on my face, but then it faltered a bit because I saw that Reyna was walking alongside Octavian who had a cast on his left arms and was supported by those things that go around your shoulder.

"Oh hi Jason." Reyna said casually.

"Hey Reyna-" I was going to say what i was practicing in my head, though something distracted me. I looked down to see that Reyna was holding Octavian's right hand.

"Umm, why are you holding Octavian's hand?" I finished.

She looked down at there intertwined hands, and then looked back at me. "Haven't you heard? We're dating now."

_Well done Jason...well done._


End file.
